Once upon a Nirn
by CherryPika91
Summary: Come and join us as a group of friends go through life. R&R


Hello readers. :) If you see a mistake please let me know.

I own nothing

Chapter 1: A new start

Hello there. My name is Ulrick and I am a high elf. I don't really remember much from when I was younger, only that Natalya my khajiit mother found me floating on a log after a terrible storm. The Abecean Sea was terrible that night and it was a miracle that I even survived it.

Natalya and a group of people went out to look for my parents after the storm but they couldn't find them. This was five years ago when I was just three years old. I'm eight years old now.

Right now I'm sitting on the beach with Natalya and her one year old cub, Spotted Fur. Neither of us are happy. Give day earlier Natalya's husband Kiumba was killed by a group of Sea pirates. So here we are a week later traveling to find a new home. Natalya decided she didn't want me or Spotted Fur to live where its unsafe. We would of moved sooner but Kimba had health problems so we couldn't.

Pretty soon Natalya stands up and says,"It's time to find a boat."

I sigh sadly,"I'll right."

We walk in silence to the port. Once there we find someone who was take us across the sea and into Grahtwood. I fall asleep and when I wake up sometime later it's time to get off of the boat. We then spent the rest of the day walking until we find a spot to camp out for the night. That night I had 4a strange dream. In the dream I was running barefoot through the sand. The dream felt so real and made me feel as if something or someone was missing. A feeling I've had quite a bit since I was younger.

I watch as the sun rises and warms up the chilly autumn air. Natalya yawns as she sits up from where she slept on the left side of me. "Good morning Ulrick." She says.

"Good morning." I say back. I then give her a hug that she returns.

"Well we better get packed up amd on our way."

We leave Spotted Fur to sleep while we pack up. We then quickly eat a apple and start another day of walking.

* * *

"WAA WAA!" Spotted Fur's cry wakes us up early some days later. By this time we have been traveling for so long that we have lost track o the days. Poor little Spotted Fur hasn't been able to do much running around and has been crying more and more each day that we travel.

"I hope we find somewhere to stay soon." I say.

Natalya sighs, "I hope so too hun. I can't take much more of this. Before we go why don't the two of you play. It would be good for you."

I smile big, "It has been a few days since we played."

"True."

Holding on to Spotted Fur's paw, the two of us walk around while Natalya packs up. We spent about an hour or so playing before she walks over and says, "Alright it's time to go."

She then gets Spotted Fur into his carrier while I grab my stuff. Once we start walking Spotted Fur starts babbling. I laugh at his cute little voice. I can't help but feel happy. I don't know why but I feel like we are getting close to the end of our journey.

A few hours later Natalya suddenly stops and points. "Wow look at that beautiful lake!"

I look to where she is pointing and gasp, "I know this place! This is where I'm from! And it's also the place I've been seeing in my dreams!"

Natalya looks at me in shock, "Really? Well I wonder if your family still lives here." She says quietly.

"Let's go and see." I say excitedly and start walking towards the lake. Soon as we get closer to it I notice two elf kids and a khajiit cub playing near the water.

"They look like they are having fun" Natalya says.

"They sure do." I say while watching them. When we are only a few feet from them they look up at us. One of the elfs a boy with golden blonde hair eyes get big and he run up to us and says,"Ulrick?"

It was then that I suddenly recognized him from my younger memories. Memories that I've been seeing in my dreams since I've been with Natalya. I feel tears come to my eyes as a part of me that was missing is suddenly full. My brother! This elf is my twin brother!

"Luffy!" I say and he smiles big and we hug each other. Tears in both our eyes.

Natalya smiles at us,"This is great news. I'm glade your family is still here Ulrick."

"Hello there." A voice says from behind us. Turning around I see a male khajiit looking at us.

Luffy my brother runs up to him and says,"Look look! It's my brother. He's alive! Alive" l!"

The khajiit who had fur black as night and grass green eyes looks at me in shock. "Ulrick!?"

"Storm!" I say excitedly as I remember his name. He smiles at picks me up in a hug. "I can't believe it. We all thought you were dead." He sets me down amd then suddenly there are more khajiits walking over a long with the other child elf I saw before. I realized though looking at them that none of them were familiar.

The khajiit cub runs up to Storm and he lifts her up onto his shoulders. "This is my daughter' Red Eyed Stripes."

"Hello there." I say looking up at her. She smiles at me and says,"Hi."

I look around at the other three khajiits. Another girl cub and her parents. Which reminds me. I look around and realize that Storm's wife Maple isn't here. "Where's Maple I ask.

Storm's smile suddenly turns to sadness as he says, "She's dead."

All the happiness I had felt left me and I felt sick with horror, "No!"

Natalya who was still next to me looked at him in sympathy.

The other khajiit family stays quiet by watching us. When Storm sees me watching them he says, "This is Ice Fang, Cooper and Literally Has Claws. They moved here 4 1\2 years ago."

"It's nice to meet you." Natalya and I say in unison. Natalya then says, "My name is Natalya and this is my son Spotted Fur."

Before anyone else can say anything a voice from behind says'"What's going on are you having a party or something?'

Looking behind me again I see another high elf a few years older then me. It only takes me a few seconds to recognize her as my older sister Ravewen. "Ravewen hi!" I say.

She looks me first in confusion then in shock, "Ulrick!?"

"Yep that's me."

She then grabs me in a tight hug as she bursts into tears. I hug her back as tears once again come to my eyes. After a couple of minutes we let go. "Come with me."

She grabs my hand and we run together. I look back and see that the others following. We reach a house that I recognize from my dream memories. Ravewen opens the door and we walk in. "Mother! Father! Mama! Papa!" She says.

"Wow what's with all the excitement?" A voice says from a back room. The door opens and walk out my parents looking just as I remembered.

"ULRICK IS ALIVE!" Ravewen and Luffy both yell in unison.

I smile big and say, "Hello mama. Hello papa. I'm home."


End file.
